The New Gang
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: After Voldemort is defeated, what happens when the next generation of kids go to Hogwarts? please r/r!
1. Introductions

A/N: I have NO idea where this idea came from, it just popped in my head, so I typed it out, and it sounded good. I don't own any of the characters 'cept the three you will read about in a sec. Everyone enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Strangely, everything worked out for Harry Potter and the gang. Draco turned good, and with the gang and the Order, they all defeated Voldemort once and for all.  
  
Peace came back through the wizarding world. Everything was normal. The old gang grew up fast and in no time at all they were graduating. Three marriage proposals on the same day, all three accepted.  
  
Now you can find the gang living at an apartment complex at Hogsmeade. Three apartments, three couples. Who ended up with who? Well, lets take a look at the children that inhabit the three apartments.  
  
First one is Lillie. She has brilliant green eyes that glow and sparkle. She has bushy dark brown, almost black hair. Yes, Lillie Elizabeth Potter is the child of Harry and Hermione.  
  
Next child is Allison. She has bright red hair and loves to gossip. The parents? Ron and Lavender. We are proud to present Allison Elaine Weasley.  
  
Lastly, we introduce a boy who is small in size but has brilliant blond hair. The boy named Corbin Christopher Malfoy, son of Draco and Ginny.  
  
So now to put you in place, the gang is all grown up. Draco and Ron are Aurors, Harry and Hermione are teachers at Hogwarts, Lavender works for the Ministry of Magic, and Ginny works at the Wizard's Wireless Network as a host.  
  
Everyone has become very successful and very happy. Their children grew up together and are ironically all the same age.  
  
It is now summer, a week before July 31, a week before Harry's birthday. When the children go back to school, it will be their third year.  
  
Now, the story will begin  
  
~*~  
  
"Lillie, come back! We haven't found the Sorcerer's Stone yet!" Corbin yelled. "We've played this too many times and frankly, I think we are getting a little too old to be playing it."  
  
Lillie was the most sensible of the three, but also the most courageous.  
  
"Well, yeah, maybe Lillie's right Corbin, we are getting kind of old to be playing these types of games." Allison said, as she got up from the ground.  
  
Allison was the sidekick, but a true friend. And also, like we said before, she was quite a gossiper.  
  
"Man, you both suck! We were just getting to the good part! The Chess game!"  
  
Corbin was the rebel of the three. He was also very popular at school.  
  
All three kids were sorted into Gryffindor, and their parents couldn't be prouder.  
  
"Every time we play this, it always ends up the same way!" Lillie shouted. That was true. The children heard all about Harry, Hermione, and Ron's adventures; they all could tell the stories by heart.  
  
"Besides, you mom said that we gotta get inside, I think we are all having dinner together again." Lillie yelled as she started walking back in the apartment.  
  
The three families usually ate together. It was at least four times a week. The only time they WOULDN'T eat together would be when someone couldn't make it because of their job, and then the gang would just reschedule, usually for the next day.  
  
"Hey Ali come here, I wanna show you something." Lillie yelled.  
  
Lillie was up in her room cupping something in her hand. Allison walked in and sat on the bed next to her best friend.  
  
"What have you got there Lilz?" Allison asked. "Shh, whatever you do, you cannot tell my mum. For some reason she hates," Lillie nodded towards her hand as she opened it up. "Him."  
  
In Lillies hand was a small figure that was moving. It was of Viktor Krum, the seeker for Bulgaria.  
  
Lillie loved Quidditch, it was the funnest thing to play and watch. As a matter of fact, Lillie was a seeker for Gryffindor, following in the footsteps of her father and his father.  
  
Lillie didn't know too much about James and Lily Potter. Since Harry didn't know much about his parents either, he couldn't help Lillie, and the things he did know, he didn't want to tell her. So random facts were about all Lillie got. "Your grandfather was a seeker; you have your grandmother's eyes."  
  
One thing that Harry would not let anyone forget was Sirius. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told all the children about Sirius. Harry poured out everything he knew about Sirius to Lillie. Harry's thoughts were if Sirius' memory never left, Sirius was never really gone.  
  
After all these years, Harry still has yet to get over his Godfather's death. Once Voldemort was beaten, Harry took it upon himself to see that Sirius was put right, that he wasn't accused as a murderer. Harry still continues the fight of justice for Sirius.  
  
Getting back to the story.  
  
The two girls admired the figure for a while and then they heard footsteps. Lillie quickly stuffed the figure under her bed. Good thing too because the footsteps belonged to Lillies mother, Hermione.  
  
"Lillie, Ali, we are eating at Ron's house, so c'mon, get a move on it."  
  
Hermione left and Lillie let out a breath. No one knew why Hermione hated Viktor Krum except Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Lillie asked once, and it was a big mistake. Her mother got all flustered and started yelling while her father sat at the table, his head in his hands, while he shook his head slowly. After that, Lillie knew never again to bring up the subject.  
  
What Lillie didn't know was that before her mother and father got together, her mother went out with Viktor Krum. They ended the relationship quickly when she heard the Viktor was with Fleur Delacour.  
  
Corbin ran in Lillie's room and ran out again, but not before shouting something that made Lillie and Allison also run out.  
  
What did he yell? "Get this, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and Pumpkin Juice! Hurry! Ali's house!"  
  
~*~ 


	2. The Present

Allison loved when the three families got together; she loved hearing her father's stories and such. The three children ran into the house and sat down in their regular seats.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Lavender were already there, talking. They were waiting on Ginny, Ron, and Draco. Soon, they all apartated and sat down too.  
  
"So, who is going to serve tonight?" Harry asked his friends. "Oh I guess I will, but I'm not going to next time!" Hermione said. She waved her hand and food was on the table.  
  
Everyone dug in; the food was always delicious.  
  
"So, what took you two so long?" Lavender asked Ron and Draco. They looked at each other and laughed. "Moody." Ron said. The rest of them laughed too. Moody un-retired after he joined the Order and was now Draco and Ron's boss.  
  
Everyone was talking and having a grand time. Soon all the food was gone and Lavender said that she would start cleaning. Ginny and Hermione offered to help.  
  
In the kitchen, Hermione wanted to talk to Lavender and Ginny privately. "I want to do something for Harry's birthday, which is in a week. Do you have any suggestions?" The three women thought. "What about a surprise party?" Ginny suggested. "Well, yeah, that would be good, only we did that last year!" Hermione said smiling. "Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
"I don't want to get him some non-personal gift that doesn't mean anything. Actually I want to do some research and find out more about his parents."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Lavender said. "What?" "Well, you can do some research, gather people from his parent's year, and interview them, on camera! Like a video research thingy! This is brilliant!" Lavender said. Ginny was nodding excitedly. Hermione didn't know if it was the right thing, but she nodded at Lavender. 'Hey, it's better than nothing,' she thought.  
  
The kids went to the other room while the adults talked.  
  
"They always talk about boring stuff." Corbin said. Lillie and Allison nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon a week had gone by and it was Harry's birthday. Lillie was the first to wish him happy birthday. She ran into her parents' room at five in the morning and shook Harry.  
  
"What is it Lillie?" Harry asked groggily. "Happy birthday Daddy!" Lillie said. She kissed his cheek and ran off.  
  
"Yeah, Happy Birthday honey." Hermione said as she kissed her husband. "Thanks." "Well, my present, well, it couldn't get here in time. I am sorry. Once it is finished, umm, arrives, I'll give it to you." Harry smiled. "Like I need a present when I have you here."  
  
Hermione had gotten a few people, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her, seeing that she is a perfectionist and all.  
  
~*~  
  
They had a big party for Harry, inviting many of the people from Hogwarts that was in their year. Plus Luna and Colin Creevey.  
  
They were about to cut the cake when an unexpected visitor came in.  
  
"What are you doing here? You said that you wouldn't be able to make it! I'm glad you could make it." Hermione said as she gave her old professor a hug. He was still headmaster at Hogwarts, but the past few years have caught up to him.  
  
"Hey Professor!" Harry said, pulling away from his conversation with Dean Thomas.  
  
"Harry, just the boy I was looking for. I can't stay long, but I came across something, and I would like you to have it. Maybe once your done with it, you could pass it along to someone else who wants to read it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly, and Harry knew Dumbledore meant something, but he was soo cryptic, Harry never knew what Dumbledore meant till after it was too late.  
  
Dumbledore handed Harry a present, wrapped in, "A sock?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Another gift from Winky and Dobby. They thought it would be perfect to put my present inside theirs.  
  
Harry remembered Dobby and his fascination with socks. Harry had set Dobby free in his second year with one of his socks. Dobby always tells Harry that his sock is his favorite. Dobby and Winky had gotten married just last year, and they are still happily in love, working at St. Mugos.  
  
Getting back:  
  
Harry took the present and took it out of the sock. It was an old dusty book. On the front was "LE&JP."  
  
Harry looked back up at Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled and he said, "I have to go now. Take heed of what I said."  
  
Dumbledore left, but the party didn't continue. Everyone was watching Dumbledore and Harry talk, and they were curious about what the present was.  
  
Harry wasn't paying much attention to his surrounding and he went into his bedroom and closed the door. Lillie was watching and she looked up at her mother. Hermione looked down at her child and nodded solemnly. Lillie nodded back once and followed her dad in the bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was sitting on the bed, tossing the book gently between his two hands. Lillie came towards her father and he looked up.  
  
"Come here Lillie." Lillie climbed up and sat in her father's lap. No matter how old she was, she loved her father dearly, and she would still sit in his lap.  
  
"This is your grandmothers and grandfathers." "What is it?" Lillie asked curiously.  
  
"I- I don't know. But for the first time, I think I understand what Dumbledore meant. You never knew you grandparents. I never knew them either." Lillie looked up at her dad confused.  
  
"What do you mean, you never knew them either?" Lillie asked. She always thought that they just died old, she didn't know that her dad didn't know them.  
  
"I have wanted to keep this from you, but I remember when I was young I hated when people kept things from me because they thought I was too young. Anyway, you will figure it out sooner or later.  
  
"Before I was born, Voldemort was high in power, more than ever. He was killing people in public, not caring at all. There was a group called the Order of Phoenix. This one was the original one. Your grandparents were in it. You know Neville right? His parents were also there. Lupin, Moody, Mrs. Figg, and a lot of other people you know were also in there. Well it was a few months after I was born; Voldemort came looking for me. He killed my mum and my dad to get to me. So your grandparents didn't just die of old age. They were murdered. I never knew them."  
  
Lillie was stunned. "So, what's that?" She asked again, pointing to the book. "I don't know. All I know is it has "LE&JP." That means Lily Evans and James Potter."  
  
Lillie nodded and got out of her father's lap. She thought that he needed to be alone. She opened the bedroom door and stepped out in the living room where everyone was silent, waiting for someone to come out of the bedroom.  
  
Lillie was mature for her age, and she knew that Harry didn't want his friends to know about this, at least not right now. She told everyone, "The present is something that my dad needed to analysis. It's nothing really."  
  
~*~  
  
Weeks went by and Harry didn't come out of his melancholy mood. Hermione was getting worried. Harry wouldn't even tell her what the present was. He always wanted to be by himself. Everyone was getting worried, but Corbin was having quite a fun time with it.  
  
"Lillie, what's with your dad? He still in that slump, if I didn't know any better, it looks like he prefers that little book to your mom. She better watch out." Corbin said winking. "Shove off Corbin. It's alright Lillie; whatever that present was really affected your father. Maybe you should talk to him." Allison suggested.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Lillie said.  
  
Lillie had many chances to talk to her father in private, but it never seemed like the right moment. It was the night before they went back to Hogwarts and Lillie had to find out what that present really was.  
  
Corbin, Allison, and Lillie were all spending the night together at Lillie's house. Lillie knew that both her parents were hard sleepers, so once they were asleep, Lillie snuck in and stole the book.  
  
She went back to her room with Corbin and Allison. "Well? What is it?"  
  
Lillie ran her fingers over the lettering that she had read once before. She opened the book but it was blank.  
  
"Hmm, that's weird." Corbin said, taking the book from Lillie, flipping through the pages.  
  
"NO!" Lillie's eyes grew bright green, like they usually did when she had a sudden realization.  
  
"No what?" Allison questioned.  
  
"Don't you guys remember anything? Their stories, second year. Think HARD!" Lillie said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Umm, OHHHH!" Allison said. "YES!"  
  
"I don't get it," Corbin said. Lillie rolled her eyes. "You should know especially. Your mother went through it." "You mean this is a-" "YES! YES YES YES!" Lillie said, jumping up and down again.  
  
"So go ahead, write something!" Allison said to Lillie. "Oh, a quill," Lillie said searching the top of her desk. "Ah hah!" She grabbed a quill, opened an ink well, and dipped the quill in the ink. Taking it out, she put in on the book, writing out, "Hello. My name is Lillie Potter."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's chappy two, howd yall like it? I hope its good, trust me, this is just the beginning, and a lot more stuff is going to happen. What is going to happen? Well, its going to involve the kids, and Harry and Hermione, and even Lily and James. Hmm, sounds good huh? Yeah, that's what I thought! REVIEW! 


	3. Talking to Lily and James

The ink sunk in and new ink appeared. The book said, "No, that's my name, but you spelled it wrong, its spelled L-I-L-Y.

"Don't mind her, what brings you here Lillie?"

Lillie looked at Allison and Corbin. They both shrugged and Lillie wrote, "This book was given to my father on his birthday, I didn't know what it was."

"Hmm, that is interesting. Who is your father? And who gave him this book?

It was probably Sirius, trying to play a joke on us.

Haha, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" Lillie wrote in the book.

"Oh, so you know him?

Yeah, ever since me and Lils got together, he's always playing tricks on us. Where is he? Tell him to write something."

"Sirius has been dead for sixteen years now. My dad reminds us all the time."

"Ha, that's funny. Sirius dead. No really, I'm not playing any more, where is the git?!

"James, Let the girl explain. Go on dear, who is your dad anyway?"

"My dad is Harry. Harry Potter. He tells me all the time about Sirius' death. He said that a witch killed Sirius, I don't know her name, but she was related to him some how. And he died when he was in battle with Voldemort; Sirius was trying to save my dad. He fell in a veil of some sort."

The book didn't write anything for a long time. Then;

"James?"

"Yes, I know. Lillie, what year is it there?"

Lillie thought this was a strange question but answered.

"2012"

"Oh James. How could this have happened?"

"I don't know Lily. Lillie, we need some time alone, but we would like to talk to you later. Would that be all right?"

"Sure. I'll write to you tomorrow. We are going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"What year will you be in Lillie?"

"Third."

"That's great Lillie. We have to go, we will talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Lillie closed the book and looked at her two best friends. They didn't say anything. No one had much to say, so they turned in for the night.

Lillie was dragging the next morning. She usually did because she was not a morning person. Allison however was. 

"Rise and Shine Lilz! It's a beautiful day outside and today we are going to Hogwarts!"

"Five more minutes Ali." Lillie mumbled while putting her face in her pillow.

"Well, how I see it is, you want the shower before everyone else takes the hot water. So what's it going to be? Hot water? Or sleep?" Allison asked.

Lillie bolted for the bathroom door, slamming it so hard the picture on the wall shook.

Lillie took her shower in record time and was out and refreshed. No sooner was she out when she heard her mother call, "Lillie, Allison, Corbin, breakfast is on the table. C'mon or it will get cold!"

The three trouped down to the kitchen and sat at the bar. There were plates full of every sort of breakfast food you could imagine.

"Well, eat up!" Hermione said, bustling around the kitchen.

Harry soon appeared looking like he misplaced something. "Lillie, have you seen my present? The one Dumbledore gave me?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Nope, sorry dad, haven't seen it." One of Lillie's strong points was a great liar. She could get away with anything.

"Okay, well, if you see it, I'm looking for it." Harry said, searching in odd places. "Sure dad." Lillie replied back.

Soon breakfast was over and the kids were sent up to retrieve their school trunks.

Lavender was able to get a car for all of them to take thanks to the Ministry. They all piled in the car and they were off.

In no time at all they were taking turns going through platforms nine and ten, going to platform nine and 3/4. The kids soon wished their parents a good-bye.

Harry and Hermione were going to Hogwarts, but they said they would just find another means of transportation because they had to finish something at home first. Lillie told her parent's good-bye and the three kids went off to find a vacant cabin.

Finding the last available cabin, the three set their stuff down and Lillie automatically pulled out the book.

"Hello, its Lillie again." Lillie wrote.

~*~

Well there is the next chapter. Suspenseful yes I know, lol. Well I don't have anything to tell ya, r&r!


End file.
